SLIP
by VikaKyura
Summary: Time slip. Grimmjow mengalaminya sehingga ia terlempar pada satu waktu dimana Aomine hidup, saat dirinya sendiri sudah tiada. RnR, please?


**Disclaimer : I own nothing **

Crossover : Bleach X Kuroko No Basuke

Warning : No Yaoi, just OOC.

* * *

**SLIP**

_Time slip. Grimmjow mengalaminya sehingga ia terlempar pada satu waktu dimana Aomine hidup, saat dirinya sendiri sudah tiada._

Grimmjow Jaegerjack – Aomine Daiki

**Latar cerita : Setelah pertarungan Grimmjow Jaegerjack dengan Kurosaki Ichigo - Sebelum Aomine Daiki bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota _Kiseki no sedai_, sewaktu Aomine masih polos dan murah senyum.**

* * *

Saking parahnya luka yang diderita Grimmjow sehabis pertarungannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Jasad Grimmjow yang sedang koma diselamatkan oleh seorang _shinigami _wanita dalam masa pengasingan. Yoruichi Shihouin, nama _shinigami _tersebut, merawat Grimmjow saat pria itu resmi dijadikan buronan yang yang harus dimusnahkan oleh _seireitei_. Entah apa alasan yang ada dibalik aksi Yoruichi, karena ia bertekad untuk merawat sang _Arrancar_, yakti mantan _sexta espada_ tersebut sampai keadaannya membaik.

Gelap. Kegelapan mengelilingi Grimmjow. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah mati. "Jadi, aku kalah?" ucapnya dalam hati, karena suara tak nyata disana. Namun Grimmjow malah menyeringai kecil, "Sial. Mati memang jauh lebih baik daripada dikasihani bocah itu."

Grimmjow menunggu dan menunggu sampai ketidaksadaran merenggutnya kembali, namun alih-alih Grimmjow malah merasa seluruh dunia tak kasat mata itu berputar. Dirinya merasa terkoyak, dan tercabik. Bukankah rasa sakit tidak nyata saat kau mati?

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow melihat sebuah cahaya yang semakin lama semakin besar seiring dirinya berputar. Saat cahaya itu meraihnya, tubuh Grimmjow terasa terlempar bagai peluru yang keluar dari mulut meriam. Dengan bunyi 'Gedebuk' keras, tubuh kekarnya mendarat ditanah. "Argh!" erangnya, bahkan otot-ototnya tidak bisa menghalangi rasa sakit yang menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya. Saat manik birunya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia mengerjap dan terkesiap. "Dimana ini?! Aku tidak mati, huh?"

Grimmjow melihat begitu banyak rumah disana. Kota? _Karakura_? Lalu ia menengadah dan melihat matahari sedang terik-teriknya, "Tch, apapun! Yang pasti tempat ini bukan _Hueco Mundo_." Grimmjow mulai mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Memutuskan untuk mengobservasi tempatnya berpijak kini.

Sementara itu seorang ABG berkulit eksotis sedang serius menatap sebuah lingkaran yang terletak beberapa meter tinggi diatasnya. Wajah dan seluruh badannya dibanjiri keringat, tanggannya memegang sebuah bola berwarna coklat tua bergaris hitam. Pemuda itu, Aomine, sedang bermain basket. Basket adalah olahraga yang sedang sangat disukainya akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai teriknya matahari tidak mengalahkan semangatnya.

"Sial! Kurang cepat." Pekiknya saat bola itu berhasil melewati ringnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, hari mulai sore tapi Aomine masih sibuk berkutat dengan bolanya. Disaat itulah Grimmjow berjalan memasuki daerah itu, melihat anak muda itu meloncat-loncat sendirian dengan girang, Grimmjow sedikit tertarik. Dengan polosnya ia masuk dan melenggang melewati lapangan dan duduk di bangku penonton agak jauh di sebrang. Cukup lama Grimmjow mengamati anak itu bermain bola, bak macan kumbang sedang mengawasi mangsanya. Grimmjow sedikit terkesiap saat suatu suara berkata, "Hei paman! Kalau gak ada kerjaan, mending gabung main sini! Daripada gak jelas gitu."

Hening.

Lalu bocah dengan bola itu menoleh kearah Grimmjow, "Paman!"

Grimmjow mengernyitkan alis, "Kau bicara padaku bocah?"

"Huh? Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

Hening lagi. Merasa manik biru gelap menatapnya, Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ck! Jangan bercanda, memangnya kau hantu sampai gak terlihat?" ujar si pemuda berambut biru gelap, nyengir.

Grimmjow tertegun. Seharusnya manusia biasa tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi seakan tak mengindahkan pikiran itu, pria berambut biru cerah itu menyeringai dan bergabung dengan bocah di depannya. "Kau sedang main apa, bocah?"

"Kau gak tau?" tanya Aomine, bengong.

"Huh?" Grimmjow mengernyitkan kening.

"Serius? Ya ampun kampungan sekali kau." Ucap Aomine dengan polosnya.

Grimmjow pasti sudah menginjak badan bocah didepannya sampai remuk jika anak itu tidak cepat-cepat nyengir dan berkata "Yasudah, biar kuajari. Mau?" bola yang tadi digenggam Aomine kini sudah dilemparnya ke arah pria berbaju putih itu.

"Ha? Siapa takut!" seringai Grimmjow sambil menangkap bolanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupannya sebagai _Arrancar_, Grimmjow memainkan permainan itu. Ia berlari, melompat, melempar, sampai menggiring bola yang ada ditangannya. _Boleh juga anak ini_, pikirnya. Aomine bermain sambil terus nyengir, sedikit takjub dengan paman yang cukup mahir memainkan bola ditangannya, padahal harusnya ini adalah pertama kalinya paman itu bermain basket.

Ditengah asyiknya permainan, Aomine berkata. "Hei paman."

Grimmjow sambil pandangannya melekat pada bola yang sedang digiring bocah itu, menjawab "Apa?"

"Aku daritadi heran," engah Aomine ditengah menggiring bola "Kenapa kau berpakaian aneh gitu sih?"

"hah?" pekik Grimmjow, ia sadar dirinya memang masih memakai baju _espada_ dengan hakama serba putih. Tak peduli, ia menjawab malas "Suka-suka."

Mendengar itu, Aomine tertawa lepas "Hahahaha, apaan itu?! Seleramu memang aneh paman."

Grimmjow kesal, lalu dia merebut bola yang sedang ada ditangan Aomine dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aomine syok, selama ini belum pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut bola darinya semudah itu. "Hei! Bagaimana kau lakukan itu?" tanya Aomine takjub.

Kini bagian Grimmjow yang berkata sambil menyeringai, "Mau kuajari, bocah?"

Aomine pun ikutan menyeringai, "Siapa takut."

Begitulah kisah Grimmjow dan Aomine yang terus bertemu dan bertanding _one on one_, sampai berlangsung selama seminggu. Tak pernah diduga oleh Aomine, Grimmjow yang baru mengenal basket ini sangatlah mahir bermain, seperti seorang profesional. Grimmjow mengeluarkan kekuatan supernya ala _espada_ untuk dapat bergerak super cepat diluar kemampuan manusia biasa. Aomine dengan tak dapat dipercaya, mampu menyeimbangi gerakan Grimmjow perlahan demi perlahan.

Sore itu saat istirahat, Grimmjow memulai pembicaraan, "Bocah, kenapa kau mati-matian bermain?"

"Aku cinta basket." Kata Aomine polos, sambil menggelintir bola dengan jempolnya. "Tapi..." Lanjutnya "Aku ingin masuk regu basket sekolahku dan menjadi _Ace_ disana. Makanya aku harus jadi hebat." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Tak diduga-duga Perilaku dan peringai Aomine kini menjadi semakin mirip dengan Grimmjow.

"Oh." Ucap Grimmjow singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong bocah, bisa kau sebutkan nama kota ini? Terus tahun berapa ya ini?

"Huh?" Aomine lagi-lagi berpikir bahwa pria dengan manik biru cerah di depannya itu sedang bercanda, tapi melihatnya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan serius maka bocah ABG itu memutuskan bahwa orang itu serius.

"Ini _Karakura_ _Town_, tahun 2014."

"Apa?! Pantas saja terasa nostalgia ternyata ini memang tempat yang sama." Lalu Grimmjow nyengir. "Seingatku, terakhir aku menginjakan kaki disini adalah tahun 1998."

Entah mengapa setelah bertemu dan bermain basket dengan bocah ini, Grimmjow merasa perangainya melembut. _Tch, whatever_.

Penasaran, Aomine bertanya "Paman, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Grimmjow." Jawabnya santai.

"Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa kau disini? Kau bukan berasal, mmm.. dari waktu saat ini, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Grimmjow, dan sambil mereka ulang memorinya, ia melanjutkan "Sebelum datang kesini, kupikir aku sudah mati."

Aomine membuka mulutnya tapi dengan cepat ia tutup lagi. Cerita Grimmjow memang terdengar aneh dan mustahil, tapi dia memutuskan untuk percaya. Seperti halnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi, karena pasti akan selalu ada rahasia yang disimpan oleh setiap orang. Apalagi oleh pria dewasa seperti Grimmjow.

"Oooh." Kini Aomine yang berucap singkat.

"Heh bocah, memangnya orang tuamu tidak khawatir kau suka pulang malem terus?"

"Gak tuh."

"Kenapa? Kau pasti sering dimarahi ayahmu."

"Ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Oh, lalu ibumu?"

"Ibuku sibuk, dia atlit silat sih. Jadi sering pergi sama tante Soi Fon, lama-lama kupikir kalau ibuku gak normal."

"Ibumu pasti normal, buktinya bisa melahirkanmu, bocah."

"Hahaha. Benar." Entah mengapa wajah Aomine sedikit terlihat sedih.

Aomine merasa nyaman bercerita pada orang ini, padahal dia tidak pernah bercerita pada orang lain tentang keluarganya. Ibu Aomine, Yoruichi Shihouin memang seorang penggemar karate. Dan Ibunya memang tidak melarang-larang Aomine jika itu berhubungan dengan basket.

Esoknya, seperti biasa Grimmjow sedang tiduran di bangku penonton saat Aomine melangkah masuk ke lapangan. "Paman!" Katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, bocah." Ucap Grimmjow, melihat cengiran Aomine dari sudut mantanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah resmi diterima sebagai salah satu anggota _Kiseki no sedai_. Terima kasih padamu."

"Baguslah, itu baru laki-laki!" seringai Grimmjow.

"Mau main basket? Aku sedang bersemangat nih." Ajak Aomine.

"Kurasa tidak, badanku tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak."

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Aomine agak khawatir.

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu, "Belum pernah sepeti ini sebelumnya."

Hening. Tiba-tiba suasana sore itu menjadi dingin, angin semilir hadir.

"Pa-paman!" Grimmjow melihat Aomine tiba-tiba membelalak. Perlahan Grimmjow merubah posenya menjadi posisi duduk. "Kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu sa-" belum selesai Grimmjow berkata, Aomine mengarahkan telunjuknya, menunjuk bagian kaki Grimmjow sambil memandang ngeri. Mengernyitkan dahi, Grimmjow mengikuti arah pandangan Aomine. Mematung, kini ia melihat kegelapan sedang melahap kakinya. Melihatnya Grimmjow malah menyeringai. "Wooh, sudah waktunya ya?"

"A-apa maksudnya ini paman?" Aomine syok.

"Aku masih belum mengerti sih kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di sini. _Tch_, _whatever._ Rahasia biar jadi rahasia saja." Nyengir, Grimmjow melanjutkan. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Grimmjow, Aomine tambah syok. "Ta-tapi-"

Kini Kegelapan sudah melahap tubuh bawah Grimmjow. "Bocah. Jangan kalah. Ingat, yang bisa mengalahkanmu hanyalah dirimu." Grimmjow berkata, dengan seluruh kecongkakan dan harga dirinya sebagai _sexta espada_ seakan kembali pada saat itu juga.

Aomine kini sepenuhnya melongo. Melihat ekspresi bocah tersebut dengan geli, Grimmjow bertanya lagi saat kegelapan sudah mencapai lehernya. "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Aomine!" teriaknya dengan segera, memastikan Grimmjow bisa mendengarnya, lalu dengan sedikit ragu ia langsung meneruskan, "Aomine Daiki Jaegerjack!" Jeritnya.

"Huh?"

Dengan sedikit 'Huh'nya, kini Grimmjow menghilang dengan bunyi plip keras.

Disana Aomine tertegun dengan apa yang disaksikannya, sendirian.

Gelap. Kegelapan mengelilingi Grimmjow lagi. _Apa sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mati?_ Lalu sekali lagi, cahaya itu datang. Meski sekarang datangnya perlahan dengan tenang. Cih. Ini menjengkelkan.

Grimmjow mengerjapkan matanya, sekarang sedang memandangi telapak tangannya. "Aku... hidup lagi?" ucapnya pertama kali.

"Dari awal kau memang tidak pernah mati." Grimmjow menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang wanita berkulit eksotis, rambut panjang hitamnya dikepang satu. Wanita itu sedang menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyipitkan mata.

"Kau _shinigami_ yang ada di rekaman mata Ulquiorra. Apa maumu?" Kata Grimmjow jelas-jelas jengkel.

"Huh? Apa itu kata-kata pertama yang kau ucapkan pada penolongmu?" goda wanita itu.

Grimmjow tertegun. Kini sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar masih hidup.

"Kenapa menolongku?" kesal Grimmjow, merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena ditolong seorang wanita.

"Hmm? Tidak ada terima kasih?"

Grimmjow memperhatikan wanita yang sedang nyengir itu. Entah mengapa sangat mirip dengan cengiran si bocah.

"Yoruichi Shihouin." Ucap Grimmjow, pada akhirnya. Ia mengingat wanita itu merupakan salah satu ancaman bagi Aizen. Kemudian Grimmjow lagi-lagi memperhatikan wanita didepannya dari kaki sampai kepala. Cengiran, kulit coklat dan... _Aomine Daiki Jaegerjack_. "Huh, _I see_." Gumamnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Grimmjow berkata, "Hei, _Onna._" sambilmenyeringai, dia bertanya. "Kau suka karate?"

Sementara itu di _Karakura Town_, Aomine pulang ke rumah sambil melongo. Pikirannya masih entah dimana. Saat membuka pintu, ia sedikit kaget saat ibunya ada disana, di ruang keluarga sambil memandangi sesuatu menyerupai _portrait_. Saat ia menyadari Aomine memasuki ruangan, dengan cepat Yoruichi menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Daiki? Tumben sudah pulang." Ujarnya, memaksakan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suasana mereka menjadi serius dan mencekam. "Bu, Ayahku orangnya seperti apa?"

"Ha? Kenapa kau bertanya? Tumben." Syok Yoruichi.

"Seorang laki-laki mengajariku main basket, aku belum pernah bermain _one on one_ dengan pemain sehebat itu sebelumnya." Yoruichi tertegun, menerka-nerka mau dibawa kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Lalu Aomine berkata lagi. "Rasanya seperti.. punya seorang ayah. Hahaha." Aomine memaksa tertawa.

Mata Yoruichi melebar. Tidak biasanya putranya menjadi melankholis begini. Biasanya ia tak peduli. Akhirnya Yoruichi jadi ketularan melankholis. "Ayahmu bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari laki-laki itu, Daiki." Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Ya. Penjahat yang hebat." Sindir Aomine.

Aomine tau bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang buronan. Namun buronan dalam masalah apa, ia tak tau. Karenanya semua informasi tentang ayahnya telah dilenyapkan Yoruichi. Jika sampai ketahuan, maka nyawa mereka berdua akan terancam, itu yang dikatakan ibunya.

Yoruichi terkikik. "Maksudmu, _mantan _penjahat. Ayahmu selamat setelah bertarung hebat, walaupun begitu karena lukanya parah sisa hidupnya jadi singkat. Dia berubah setelah pertarungan itu." Yoruichi merenung, "Tepatnya sih setelah mengalami koma seminggu lamanya."

Hening.

"Kau harus bangga, Daiki. Meski tau hidupnya akan berakhir, tapi dia mati sambil tersenyum." Yoruichi menyeringai, "Mau tau apa kata-kata terakhirnya saat dia sekarat?"

Aomine menaikan alisnya, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Pada akhirnya, yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah diriku." Ucap Yoruichi menirukan suara pria, sambil nyengir.

Daiki terbelalak, lalu ia menyaring kata-kata ibunya.

"Bu, apa ayahku berbadan besar?"

"Kekar, tepatnya."

"Apa warna mata dan rambutnya itu biru cerah?"

Yoruichi menaikan alisnya, "bagaimana kau tau?"

Aomine terdiam. Pikirannya mengulang satu kalimat.

_Ingat, yang bisa mengalahkanmu hanyalah dirimu._

"Apa namanya Grimmjow?"

Kini Yoruichi yang membelalak. "Ba-bagaimana bisa-"

"Sepertinya aku bertemu ayahku, Bu." Ucap Aomine santai. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih mematung.

Sementara Aomine memeluk erat bolanya, pikirannya melayang ke suatu saat.

'_Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah diriku_. Benar kan, paman?' Aomine membatin, sambil menyeringai.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Akhirnyaaa! Cerita Crossover pertama. Aku suka Grimmjow dan Aomine bersama, dan yang menghubungkannya adalah Yoruichi Shihouin. Wkwk. Bersedia mereview? Thanks :)


End file.
